


russification

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Team Finland, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and then things got worse, finland is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland toed the line for years and now Russia has changed the rules. A confrontation about the Russification of Finland</p>
            </blockquote>





	russification

When Finland heard he had a new governor his first thought was “What?” the second was “Perkele” 5 minutes later when he was informed he was expected to show for Bobrikov’s welcoming dinner he was angry enough to actually confront Russia.  
Finland was furious. So much so that the guards in front of the study door got out of his way.  
“Russia!!” he slammed the door open.  
“Ah Tino” Russia said rising I was wondering when you would arrive…”  
“How. Dare. You” hissed Finland. Behind him he could hear Lithuania and Latvia gasp. He ignored them. How dare you dismiss my Diet how dare you disperse my army!”  
“Ah” said Russia shifting to sit on the front of his desk. “So you heard about that?” He smiled “Toris” he snapped suddenly causing the two nations behind Finland to jump “Get Tino a drink I want my usual!”  
Lithuania, however, had seemingly anticipated this and seconds later had both drinks ready hands slightly shaking as he passed them to the others. Catching Finland’s eye his shook his head. A tiny movement but still caught ‘be careful’ it said.  
Finland, however, ignored it letting the anger and outrage of his people sweep away caution. Fingers tightening around his glass he took a sip noting it was Finnish vodka. Bless Lithuania’s heart he must have risked a lot to get it. Taking a breath he sharply said “You promised! I didn't rebel I didn’t resist, we always paid our taxes on time!”  
Russia smiled as he knocked back his drink “Ja? And your point is?” he asked striding over to finland who finally through his haze of anger began to realize the aura of danger surrounding the other. “ Now you will be Russian” he stated it matter of factly.  
“But we are finnish!” Finland protested weakly  
“You were Finnish” Russia corrected continuing to advance and forcing Finland to move backward unless he wanted to be run into. “And once Russian is your official language as it should have been decades ago you will agree.  
Vaguely Finland heard Lithuania and Latvia’s murmurs of concern.  
“You two” Russia said pausing as he realized or remembered their presence. “Get out!” With a clang Lithuania dropped the drinks tray and dragged Latvia out of the room.  
Suddenly more nervous than angry Finland continued to back up narrowing avoiding hitting a coffee table as he did so. The more space between him Russia the better.  
“Look I know your new boss is still figuring things out but can’t you…?” he jumped as Russia suddenly threw his glass down the shattered crystal crunching under foot as he advanced. “Nicholas knows what he is doing Tino” He said firmly “And you and your people will adjust”  
“And what if we don’t?” Finland challenged before his mind caught up to exactly who he was saying that to. The last shred of his confidence evaporated as Russia kicked aside the coffee table. Back hitting the wall he froze as he waited for Russia to make the next move.  
Russia smiled “Remember what happened to Poland?”  
Finland swallowed nervously “you wouldn’t dare” he whispered horrified “You. Wouldn’t . Dare!” With nowhere else to go he was trapped as Russia reached out one finger trailing up the side of his neck.  
“I would dare. Don’t tempt me” he said lowly and firmly stopping Finland from moving away with his other hand.  
Finland suddenly remembered the last time he had seen Poland in the summer of 1863 covered in blood and screaming as Russia cut off his limbs. Again and again and again. And then did the same to Lithuania as he made Poland watch. Suddenly pale he looked up with wide eyes frozen as he considered what could happen. Mentally measuring the distance he began calculating the odds of being able to get to it. Russia laughing at him, however, caused him to snap back to attention. “I can see what that Blond oaf liked about you” Russia said continuing to chuckle. “Such wide eyes…It is almost better than scaring Lithuania!”  
Ignoring Russia’s dig at Sweden Finland blinked before he tried to make a break for the door an attempt that was quickly aborted as Russia caught his wrist and twisted him back to the wall effortlessly. Finland winced as he felt something crack. Well there went his infrastructure in the northern regions he thought gloomily as he contemplated the wall paper on an intimate level.  
“Listen now and listen well” Russia said softly “You will be charming to your new governor at dinner tonight Da?”  
Finland nodded resignedly already plotting how he would make the new governor’s life hell  
“And when he asks for a tour when you get home there had better not be any….accidents” Russia added as an after thought shoving Finland away as he did so “Or there will be consequences”  
Finland gritted his teeth as he walked to the door not even deigning to look back “Fine” he bit out before he turned the handle to leave.  
“Oh and Tino….” Russia added something in his voice making him turn “ Ask Toris to look after that wrist”  
Finland bit back a growl as he opened the door with his one good hand resisting the urge to slam it. As soon as he found Lithuania there would be words . Words of rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Following Nicholas II’s ascension to the throne he began an extensive policy of russification where Russian language, culture etc was forcibly mandated in much of the Russian empire. Prior to this the empire had been largely run on a ‘don’t rebel and pay your taxes and we leave you alone’ method. Poland and Lithuania as well as the Baltic regions having previously been in rebellion since the 1880s and before where in many cases already partially Russified (not happily it should be noted rebellions and uprisings occurred on an almost monthly basis in these regions). Finland , however, had benefited from this system of autonomy as it had retained its own constitution and elected bodies as well as it’s own army and legal system and was largely merely Russian in name only. This all changed in 1899 when Russia declared an end to Finnish autonomy. Putting a governor/official named Bobrikov in power Finnish would be outlawed in government dealings and administrative aspects. The Finnish Diet or parliament was abolished and the Finnish army was disbanded with men being drafted into the Russian army. Eventually as the people began to rebel Bobrikov would claim ‘emergency powers’ and abolish many of the rest of Finland’s previously held rights. in 1904 Bobrikov would be assassinated and while they would not regain many if any of their rights active persecution slowed due to other issues in the Russian empire (aka Bloody Sunday and the other rebellions of 1905).


End file.
